BloodClan
BloodClan is a dangerous group of cats made up of feral-living felines from Twolegplace. They are highly trained fighters, whose harsh lifestyle contributes to their strength and fortitude. Clan Information Organization BloodClan is not so much a Clan, but more of a loosely organized group of cats who live together in Twolegplace for mutual protection. Their leader is Scourge, a small black cat with one black paw, and a voice that sounds like claws being dragged over rock. They don't have an "official" deputy, but the cat closest to Scourge is a muscular black and white tom cat with green eyes. He does most of Scourge's dirty work, and keeps the other cats in line by force. They do not have a medicine cat, and the elders are not cared for; if a cat can't hunt for itself, they die. Cats are forced to live on their own and living in family groups is forbidden, given Scourge's fear that cats will join together to overthrow him. At the age of twelve moons, kits are thrown out by their mothers, so they are forced to rely on Scourge. Cat Characteristics They do not have a belief in StarClan or the warrior code. Because of this, the leader does not have the nine lives granted to Clan leaders. Many cats of BloodClan wear teeth of cats and even dogs on collars, which makes them look like kittypets. Some BloodClan cats who are high in rank in Scorge's gaurd have their claws reinforced with dogs' teeth. Other Facts Only two known connections exist in the Clans (or around them) to BloodClan, the ShadowClan warrior Boulder and the loner, Barley. There have been only one set of BloodClan allegiances, included in the The Darkest Hour Allegiances. History Before the Books A young cat named Barley defied the decree of Scourge that no cats live together in order to care for his sister, Violet. When Barley and Violet were discovered by Bone, Scourge decided that as punishment that Barley watch his own sister die at the hands of their own brothers, Snake and Ice. Afterwards, Barley found that his sister had survived the attack and took her to the house of the kittypet Fuzz and his Twolegs, who had cared for Barley at an earlier time. Knowing that his presence put his sister in danger, Barley fled BloodClan to the forest, where he settled down at the barn bordering WindClan territory. The Darkest Hour Tigerstar formed an alliance with BloodClan at the beginning of The Darkest Hour, in the hopes of using the combined might of TigerClan and BloodClan to convince any resistant Clans (namely LionClan, comprised of ThunderClan and WindClan) to join TigerClan. In exchange, Tigerstar agreed to give BloodClan a share of the forest to live in after all the Clans joined TigerClan (Although Tigerstar had no intention of following through on that part of the bargain). However, the plan backfired when Tigerstar found that he could not control BloodClan, and was killed by BloodClan's leader, Scourge in one terrible blow that destroyed all nine of Tigerstar's lives at once. Scourge, who by then had decided to take the territory for himself, gave the Clans three days to leave. Firestar managed to convince the four Clans to form LionClan (Modern) to take on BloodClan. During the three days, several cats, particularly Jaggedtooth and Darkstripe, turned traitor to their Clans and joined BloodClan. At the end of the three days, LionClan and BloodClan met in battle. The death toll was heavy, the most prominent being Whitestorm of ThunderClan. Scourge took one of Firestar's nine lives before Firestar was able to kill him, ending the battle. Rank History Leader | width="10%" | |- |} Deputy | width="10%" | |- |} See Also :Clan Members, Alphabetical Category:Clans